valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Jann Walker
Lancer |Likes = Largo Potter Montley Leonard Walter Nash |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Kindergarten owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = Keiji Hirai |English = John Dimaggio }} is a twenty-seven year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Jann also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. Profile Muscles send him to the moon, whether they be his own or those of the other gents in the squad. His little sneezes are just adorable. A mother hen by nature, he worked as a babysitter before enlisting. Since then, he's busted himself preparing meals and baking treats for his crush, Largo. Trading a blast suit for an apron, Jann founded a kindergarten in his hometown where he devoted his life to the local kids as their beloved "Uncle J." Expanded Biography Jann loves muscles and anything muscular, including himself and other men. He developed a crush on Largo, and often made sweets and lunches for him. Jann has a relatively feminine way of thinking, and used to work as a babysitter before the war. After the war, he returned home to open a kindergarten. He wears an apron while lovingly tending to the children under his care, and the children like to call him "Uncle J." Jann's sneezes are cute. Expanded Biography (VC3) Jann is a tall man who possesses a strong, muscular body. Based on his external appearance, most are surprised to find that Jann has a very delicate and feminine personality. He's very good at taking care of others, and worked as a babysitter before joining the militia. Jann appreciates beautifully sculpted, muscular bodies above all else, and is instantly enthralled by men with well-defined muscles. As would be expected, Jann took an immediate interest in Largo upon joining Squad 7, and constantly presented him with treats and packed lunches. Largo simply thought that Jann was a friendly and thoughtful guy, and never did figure out how Jann truly felt. After the Gallian Campaign, Jann returned to his hometown and set up a daycare center. He spends his days running around in an apron, tending to and sometimes protecting the children under his care. The kids love him and have taken to calling him "JannJann". Quotes Selection *"You got it, hon!" *"For you? Suurre." Attacking *"Hit please." *"Die for me, sweetie!" *"Ya!" Killing a Foe *"Sorry, honey." Enemy Sighted *"I see a bad guy!" *"Oooo! Here's one!" Personal Potentials *"Ahhchh...oh boo." (Pollen Allergy) *"I could get lost in those muscles {singing}!" (Fancies Men) *"Largo...you're the only man for me." (Largo Lover) Battle Potentials *"Come out and fight like a man, honey!" (Tank Killer) *"I can go another round." (Extra Shot) *"Oooo...feel my muscles." (Dbl Tank Damage) *"You ever see muscles like these before?" (Ult. Anti-armor) Healed by Ragnaid *"Mmmm...that feels great." Rescuing an Ally *"Miss Medic!" After Medic Visit *"How could this happen? How could this...?" *"Please, honey...you gotta help!" *"Largo, honey, no...don't go!" (Largo) *"Montley...stay strong sweetie!" (Montley) *"No, Walter! Fight it!" (Walter) HP Critical *"H-Honey...I'd love to but..." *"My muscles are dieing here." Unconsciousness *"I'm just...resting..." Death *"Nngh...Largo, I'd always...hoped...your chest could...be my pillow..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hey, soldier {music note} I'm Jann Walker. I'll fight with everything I've got." Exit Squad 7 *"Oh, I am going to miss you to death! You give me a call any old time, honey." Trivia *Jann becomes a member of Edy's detachment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable contents. *Jann appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (JP) or CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Jann appears in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a playable character alongside the members of the Edy detachment. He is recruited upon completion of the DLC mission, Clash? Edy VS. Dahau. * Jann's English voice actor, John Dimaggio, also voices Georg von Damon. Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Lancer Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters